The battery pack constitutes a considerable part of the weight of a battery powered tool. In large tools it is important that the battery pack is placed in a good place on the tool to provide good ergonomics for a user. Further, a battery powered tool such as, but not limited to, a chain saw, a hedge trimmer or a vegetation trimmer, may be used in rough environments, providing extra demands for a robust design of the tool. In common designs of a handheld power tool, the battery pack is attached to the tool body by hanging fully exposed underneath the tool body. It is thereby exposed to impacts that may occur during use in a rough environment. Such impacts could cause damage to the battery pack or cause that the battery pack looses from its connection to the tool. Further, a solution to that problem could be to mount the battery inside the tool body. However, such solution provides an inaccessible battery pack that needs much effort from a user to be removed from the tool.
Further, for a handheld power tool such as a trimmer or a chain saw, it is important that the center of gravity of the tool is located such that good ergonomics for the user is provided. At some occasions it may be useful if the handheld power tool is able to receive battery packs of different sizes. In present solutions, a change to a larger battery pack may cause an overweight to either side of the power tool, such that an unbalance in the power tool occurs. Such unbalance affects the ergonomics of the power tool for the user negatively.
Consequently, there is a need for a tool with a battery pack that is easy accessible and still not exposed to impacts, and further a tool that provides good ergonomics for the user even for different battery pack sizes.